yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seiko Midorikawa
Seiko Midorikawa is a main character in the yuri manga Yuri Kome. She follows Chiho Sakuranaga around. Single minded and reckless, she's a kendo practicer. She was with Chiho in middle school. Yuri Feats *She followed Chiho all over to Meibo academy aiming at her, and hugged her excitedly when Chiho remembered her despite Chiho's resistance. *Her frustration is that she's in a different homeroom than Chiho. *Leading Chiho to pick the Kendo club, she was so joyful that she'll give it her all to teach her, and instantly went to prepare. *In the Kendo club, she decided to be serious to confess to Chiho. *She was born as the daughter of a house of Kendo, when she was old enough to understand her Kendo bloodline, she began to train in earnest, she has won many tournaments to become strong, so that no one won't know who she is, and yet, doubt arose within her, questioning the reason she wanted to become stronger, one day, she arrived to see Chiho the first time in another classroom, she was struck by her cute smiling face, she couldn't stop herself from feeling her soft cheek, so very soft that she felt herself dying from cuteness, she thought then, she has to protect her. *In the Kendo club, she failed to convey her feelings to Chiho for she completely lost her nerve, but she doesn't regret it, because she tried her best to make her understand her feelings. *The time when Chiho was changing into Kendo outfit right in front of her, then soon was going was beginning to take them off, she admired her body features: her modest, yet cute chest, and then her plump, seductive butt, it looked to her that it'd be softer than the time she touched her cheek. At chapter 2 she tried to restrain herself her ulterior motives, yet she couldn't and did grope her boobs for they were cute, it amazed her how soft they were, it gave her the best feeling that it took her a while to stop. For a moment she realized that she lost herself in her wild delusions and it was just a daydream, she endeavored to control herself, because it was the day her dream will become a reality. *One of her wishes is for Chiho to live the kendo live with her to join her club. *When Chiho was absent for two days she was completely worried about her that she shouted during class that she can see her if she go and visit her at home, but she couldn't enter her house because Chiho's mother told them that she was still sick and can't meet them, also she was eager to know from Shoko about what happened to Shoko, then right when Shoko told her that Chiho fell for the various plans made by Kiara to lead Chiho into desiring her, she felt as if an arrow had shot her heart out of shock, it was hard for her, but she stood with determination since it was the time the only thing she can do is make Chiho understand that the one who stays be her side is her one true love, so she went round her house one more time, firmly to be the one who brings her back. *The time Chiho went for a walk near her house after declining the possibility of Seiko's arrival by her house because she's worried about her, came out without thinking about it and sat in the park crying, Seiko appeared in front of her shedding little tears because she missed her, yet Chiho ran, she ran after her until she finally stopped, she hugged her while she was still crying, and told her that she doesn't know all that she have gone through, but she needs her to understand that together they can go forward, so whatever it is, they'll do it together. *The reason of her confidence she told Chiho right after she hugged her because from the moment she first saw her she knew she had to protect her, more than that, she loves her, from the day she met her, it was love at first sight. Gallery Yuri Kome 2 10.jpg Yuri Kome 7 3-1.jpg Yuri Kome 7 7.jpg Yuri Kome 7 20.jpg Yuri Kome 7 21.jpg Category:Yuri Kome Category:Characters Category:Hanabi